Mispositioning of the large toe so that it sticks out excessively (as with apes) is a mostly congenital abnormality. Special corrective inserts or insoles worn in orthopedic shoes may, in most cases, make it possible definitively to correct such adduction of the large toe. Such inserts are generally custom measured subsequent to consultation with a physician and typically consist of a foot bed-like rear foot shell which has a corrective lobe molded on the side adjacent to the large toe. The lobe is constructed such that the large toe is pressed into the desired direction toward the remaining toes. With progressive correctional success however, expensive new inserts are necessary since such correctional devices cannot be secured to this type of insert.
Apart from the shoe inserts, corrective rails are also employed for serious cases of adduction. In such cases, the devices are fastened to the leg and the foot. However these corrective rails cannot be worn in shoes. Another disadvantage of known corrective inserts is that the forwardly oriented corrective lobe easily breaks or lifts up the heel in the shoe because of the rolling motion when walking.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an orthopedic shoe insert for correction of adduction of the large toe wherein the corrective lobe is resistant to breakage.
Another object of the invention is to provide an orthopedic shoe insert for correction of adduction of the large toe wherein the corrective mechanisms are worn in the shoes.